Pre-distorters (PDs) are commonly used to invert PA non-linearity and are known in the art. However, these pre-distorters are used in scenarios where PD and PA are present in the same module, for instant and accurate feedback of the PA's characteristics to the PD. Unfortunately, these types of PDs do not apply to a satellite transponder configuration, since the ground-based pre-distorter is distant from the satellite transponder's PA.
One approach to utilizing pre-distortion in satellite communication systems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,385,391, issued to Balasubramanian, et al. However, it requires the satellite to distinctly transmit the transponder characteristics back to the ground station/hub.